This Pain is Just too Real, my valentine
by C-Dark-Dreams
Summary: Lal Mirch a reçut une robe et une invitation pour le Bal de la Saint Valentin. Mais elle ne veut pas y aller, pas sans lui. Et lui, il n'est plus là...


_**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont tous à Akira Amano._

_**N.d.A** : J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira. Pardon pour les fautes, car je sais qu'il y en a. J'ai tenté de poster cette fiction ce soir, je n'ai donc pas pu me relire. Vraiment désolé._

* * *

Depuis combien de temps déjà regardait-elle cette robe ? Elle n'en savait rien. Strictement rien. Peut-être que ça faisait des heures. Peut-être seulement des minutes. Mais elle continuait de la regarder. Admirer sa beauté, s'émerveiller de sa sublime couleur rouge, analyser la forme, la coupe et enfin s'attarder sur les simples détails. Même les plus futiles. Mais c'était son seule de moyen de ne pas se poser les questions qu'elles voulaient à tout prix éviter. Malheureusement la raison la rattrapa. Elle n'était pas une gamine. Elle ne pouvait pas passer des heures à s''émerveiller devant une robe qu'elle avait reçut d'elle ne sait où.

Et finalement l'expéditeur de la robes l'importait peu, dans la mafia c'est normal de recevoir ce genre de présent, ainsi que l'invitation qui accompagnait le présent. Non, franchement ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, il y avait souvent des vieux mafieux qui cherchaient à l'épouser depuis… Depuis que c'était arrivé.

Et puis, il fallait plus que ça pour impression un membre du conseil externe Vongola, il en fallait plus pour impressionner Lal Mirch. Finalement la robe, à part qu'elle était magnifique vraie chose qui l'a dérangeait s'était le carton d'invitation au bal de la Saint Valentin. Déjà elle avait oublié qu'elle jour on était. Depuis six mois elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Incapable de savoir la date, les jours qui passent. Elle aurait même juré être encore end décembre. Elle aurait parié que ça ne faisait pas autant de temps qu'il avait disparut.

Elle attrapa le carton d'invitation et soupira. Devait-elle y aller ? Serait-elle seule ou quelqu'un l'attendrait en bas des marches du grand escalier de la sale de réception du manoir Vongola. Chaque année elle se rendait à cette fête qui rassemblait toutes les familles alliées au Vongola. C'était une grande soirée très réputée, elle y était bien sur invitée sans avoir à présentée de carton mais pour la forme c'était mieux d'en avoir un. Chaque année elle s'y rendait à ses côtés mais cette année il n'était pas là pour l'invité avec son grand sourire et ses yeux brillant.

Elle avait prévue de ne pas y aller cette année; elle voulait être seule. Comme toujours depuis qu'il avait disparut mais c'était sans compté sur Sawada. Elle soupçonnait le Decimo d'être l'expéditeur du colis. Franchement il n'y avait que lui pour l'invité alors qu'elle était au plus mal. Elle savait qu'il voulait voir ses amis heureux. Et alors ? Il espérait quoi, qu'elle rencontre un prince ou je ne sais quoi ? Qu'elle tombe amoureuse à ce bal ? Qu'elle oublie Colonello ? JAMAIS ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il l'avait sauvé, il avait échangé sa place avec elle. Il était mort, il avait revécut. Et puis re-disparut, il y a six mois. Lors d'une mission périlleuse sur laquelle elle n'avait eu aucune information. Elle ne savait même pas qui l'avait envoyé la bas. Elle ne savait pas s'il était mort car ils n'avaient pas retrouvés son corps.

Une larme le long de sa joue. Elle pleurait souvent, trop souvent. Elle détestait ça, ce signe de faiblesse qui lui montrait ce qu'elle était devenue. Une faible. Elle se débrouillait toujours en combat et cachait très bien son jeu en se montrant encore plus froide et plus stricte qu'auparavant. Elle menait toujours ses missions à bien mais au fond elle était vide. Perdre Colonello une deuxième fois c'était insupportable et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle savait qu'il ne voudrait surtout pas ça et une nouvelle larme coula le long de sa joue.

Elle allait envoyer un SMS au Decimo pour lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas à la fête quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, bien qu'elle ne sache pas qui sa puisse être. En temps normal personne ne vient la voir, tout le monde sait qu'elle ne veut pas être déranger. Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec son supérieur. Elle soupira.

"- Patron ?

- Lal… Désolé de te déranger mais tu as une mission.

- Oh ? En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

- Tu dois surveiller le bal de ce soir, à priori il risque d'y avoir une attaque d'une famille rivale.

- Ah... Je ne comptais pas m'y rendre, mais si c'est pour une mission. C'est donc de vous la robe ?

- Quelle robe ?

- … Non rien laissez tomber. Vous ne serez donc pas là ce soir ?

- Si mais déjà nous devons être plusieurs à surveiller, ensuite j'ai promis à Nana que je m'occuperais d'elle ce soir. Ne t'en fais pas, Oregano sera là.

- Très bien, comptez sur moi.

- Merci, d'ailleurs ! Il vaudrait mieux que tu danses… Pour te fondre dans la foule, sinon ce serait trop suspect, après tout c'est sensé être une fête comme les autres.

- Ma présence sera déjà suspecte…

- Je n'en suis pas sure. Déclara Iemitsu. Habille-toi puisse qu'à priori tu as une robe…"

Puis il sortit sans demander son reste. Lal Mirch soupira et alla s'assoir sur son lit. La soirée commençait dans deux heures, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de se préparer. Elle alla d'abords prendre une douche et se lissa les cheveux. Elle retourna vers son lit où était toujours posée la robe. Rouge coquelicot, au multiple jupon d'une matière qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Le bustier soulevait sa poitrine, la faisant ressortir et la mettant en valeur. Elle s'admira dans le miroir. La robe était simplement parfaite, et elle devait reconnaître que son corps la mettait en valeur. Mais qui avait choisis cette robe ? Comme cette personne avait pu savoir qu'elle lui correspondrait aussi bien.

La seule personne à la connaître aussi bien s'était lui. Elle poussa un soupir de désespoir, comment Sawada pouvait espérer qu'elle l'oublierait alors qu'elle pensait à lui tout le temps. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se maquilla. Pas trop. Seulement du fond de teint, du crayon noir, du mascara, du rouge à lèvres s'accordant parfaitement avec la robe et du léger fard à paupière rouge pèche mais très discret sur sa peau bronzée bien que plus pâle que d'habitude étant donné qu'elle ne sortait que très peu. Puis elle commença à se coiffer, montant ses cheveux en chignon derrière sa tête tandis que certaines mèches s'échappaient de ce dernier pour tomber délicatement dans son dos.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et dans un élan de rage, envoya sa brosse dans ce dernier qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se trouvait belle ? Pourquoi devait-elle être jolie alors que Colonello n'était pas là pour la voir ? POURQUOI ? Elle voulait retirer tout ça, elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à voir tous ces couples heureux danser ensemble. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter leurs sourires, leurs regards, leurs baiser. C'était trop tôt pour elle. Même si elle ne savait si elle pourrait se réhabituée à ça un jour. Avant, elle n'aimait pas trop ce genre de démonstration, alors maintenant… Maintenant que le mot amour la tiraillait, elle ne voulait pas avoir à y faire face.

Pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix, elle était en mission. Il ne lui restait que cinq minutes pour ce préparée à ce qu'elle allait devoir subir à cette soirée. Surement que Sawada (car elle était persuadée que c'était lui qui lui avait envoyé la robe) allait lui refaire un discourt sur la beauté de la vie et sur le fait qu'il fallait tourner la page et tralala. Elle poussa un profond soupir et se leva résigné. Cette soirée serait horrible, c'était évident.

Elle arriva enfin dans la grande salle de réception, s'arrêtant à l'entrer avec un nouveau soupir. Elle lança un regard peu amène à l'escalier qu'elle devrait descendre du haut de ses cinq centimètres de talons. À coup sur, elle se ferait remarquer. Mais bon elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'avança donc jusqu'à se trouver en haut de l'escalier de malheur et jeta un regard rapide à la salle. Par miracle personne ne l'avait vu alors elle commença à descendre, lentement, marche après marche, comme le voulait le code de l'élégance.

Elle regardait les couples qui dansaient comme Sawada et Sasagawa Kyoko, sa femme. Il avait aussi son frère et sa femme, Kurokawa il lui semblait, elle n'avait jamais cherché à retenir son nom. Il y avait beaucoup de monde au centre de la salle qui virevoltaient joyeusement. Elle regarda sur les côtés et son regard se posa sur le couple de gardien qui l'avait énormément surprise lors de sa révélation. Hibari Kyoya et Mukuro Rokudo. Ce jour là Sawada a été emmené à l'hôpital car il était entré en état de choc aigu, Gokudera avait faillit mourir étouffer avec la banane au chocolat qu'il mangeait et Yamamoto avait même perdu son sourire sous la surprise. Bon en même temps se rouler une pelle au milieu de la salle à manger du manoir n'était pas la meilleur façon d'annoncer la nouvelle. Hibari avait l'air d'accords avec ça car il avait mordu à mort son amant.

Elle détourna son regard d'eux et continua de descendre les marches, elle n'en était même pas au tiers. Quand soudain quelqu'un laissa échapper un cri de surprise et tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle lâcha un nouveau soupir discret et fit comme si de rien était, cherchant toujours des visages familiers dans la foule de mafieux qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Elle repéra vite Fong, aux côté de I-pin. Reborn n'était pas loin, il lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit difficilement. Elle n'était plus habituée à sourire.

Elle repéra Mammon un peu plus loin. Elle ne pouvait pas le considérer comme le représentant de la Varia car il n'en faisait plus partit. Les Arcobaleno avaient tous reprit leur taille adulte. Elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Une fois arrivé en bas de l'escalier elle se retint de repartir en arrière et de crier aux autres d'arrêter de la regarder. Elle se demanda si quelqu'un allait l'invité à danser et comment décliner son invitation. Puis elle se rappela qu'Iemitsu lui avait demandé de danser pour le pas paraître suspecte. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres Arcobaleno lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et qu'une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

" Puis-je espérer une danse ?"

D'un coup elle se figea. Cette voix elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Cette voix qu'elle ne pensait ne plus jamais entendre. Elle se retourna d'un geste rapide et croisa une paire d'yeux d'un bleu profond. Il était là, juste devant elle. Un immense sourire aux lèvres. Son habituel tenue militaire avait été remplacée par un costard-cravate qui mettait aisément son corps en valeur. Lal ne put retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Et elle se jeta dans ses bras et ces derniers se refermèrent autour de son corps frêle.

"Co-Colonello ! Comment est-ce possible ? Depuis quand es-tu revenue ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ? Pourquoi ?"

Elle parlait fort, peut-être trop mais ça l'importait peu. Colonello était là, vivant. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voir à son retour, pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Lal était bouleversée, trop de nouvelle d'un coup et la seule chose qui l'a faisait gardé pied sur terre était les bras de l'Arcobaleno de la pluie qui l'encerclait doucement.

"Je suis rentré avant-hier, Kora. Je t'épargne les détails ce soir mais j'ai demandé aux autres de ne rien te dire, pour te faire une surprise, Kora. Bonne saint Valentin."

Il embrassa ses cheveux et elle fondit en larmes il soupira en lui disant d'arrêter de pleurer car son maquillage allait couler après. Elle parvint rapidement à se calmer, sa fierté séchant ses larmes. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa veste de costard et essuya tendrement les traces humides sur les joues de la fille qu'il aimait. Elle regarda rapidement la salle et vit Iemitsu et Reborn lui faire de grands sourires. Un coup monté… Il n'y avait jamais eu de mission… Elle les fusilla du regard et reporta son attention sur le blond qui l'a serrait toujours dans ses bras.

"-J'espère que la robe te plait, Kora !

- C'était de toi !

- Et oui, Kora ! C'est Léon qui l'a tissé, il est complètement épuisé maintenant.

- Colonello…

- Euh oui… ? Kora !

- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi."

Il lui refit son plus beau sourire l'emmena vers le centre de la piste. Il lui avait demandé une danse et il l'aurait. Les autres continuaient de les regarder pour la plupart mais ça leur importait peu. Ils étaient seuls. Il n'y avait plus que l'autre. Ils tourbillonnaient, virevoltaient au rythme de la musique. Leur mouvement était fluide et gracieux. On pouvait sentir un drôle d'aura émaner du duo. Un mélange de joie, d'amour et de passion. Ils dansèrent ainsi, sans se préoccuper du reste, jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Et finalement ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun de leur côté, mais avant de partir, Colonello sortit une petite boite de sa poche de pantalon et l'ouvrit. Elle comportait un collier en or. Il alla se placer derrière la jeune femme et accrocha le bijou autour de son cou. Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et partit.

Lal était encore électrifiée par ce contact et resta immobile. Elle croisa le regard attendrit de Sawada et sortit de sa transe. Elle alla directement se coucher et lorsqu'elle se réveilla le matin elle crut avoir rêvé. Mais le collier sur sa table de nuit lui prouvait le contraire. Colonello était bel et bien de retour.

* * *

_**N.d.A :** Voilà un petit OS pour la saint-valentin poster au dernier moment mais malheureusement suite à une coupure internet, je n'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt. Si on m'avait dit que j'écrirais un véritable OS sur ce couple, je l'aurais pas cru, mais bon finalement… Pardon pour le 6918, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… XD_

_Bisoux, Darky._


End file.
